


Equipment Check

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [7]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: It was their little secret
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Equipment Check

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Shared Secret”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [B4]
> 
> And for day 07 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: Blow Job

“Hey Steve, care to lend me a hand for an equipment check?” Tony asks, shooting Steve a grin.

The rest of the Avengers quickly make their way out, not wanting to chance a possibility of more work after just finishing up a mission. How little they suspect.

Steve gets the message loud and clear though. It was their little secret, something just between them. He follows Tony back into the Avenjet.

Tony sits himself in the pilot’s chair, opening up the crotch plate of the armour as Steve kneels between his spread legs. He takes his cock in hand and jerks it to hardness. Steve’s eyes follow the motion of his hand hungrily, eyes dark and lustful.

The man opens his mouth invitingly. Tony slides his cock into Steve’s waiting mouth, groaning at the feel of the wet heat enveloping him.

Steve hollows his cheeks, sucking him deeper into his mouth. He keeps still as Tony fucks his face, moaning around his cock.

Tony cums down Steve’s throat with a drawn out groan. Twitching as Steve licks up every last drop of cum from his cock.

“Equipment seems to be in working order, Tony” Steve says, shooting him a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
